Life of Po: How We Met
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po, and his family of Lion Warriors are in a discussion of past lives. Then the question comes up. How did a rat, a notorious villain, a lion, a mountain cat, a tiger, a duck, and a wolf all meet each other. Come see how the Journey first began. (if this story doesn't make sense to you, first read the Life of Po story) REVIEW!
1. How did we meet?

How Did We Meet

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

So there they were talking and chatting and laughing early in the morning at the Jade Palace's kitchen. Po, the Furious Five, Shifu were with their best friends and family: Zeng, Lion the rat, Nelon the Master Swordsman, Mei-Ling the mountain cat and Saber the tiger that were also Master Swordsmen, Tai-gee formerly known as the infamous Tai-Lung, Krista the wolf sister of Tigress, Her father-Tikal, Alex the lion and Krista's husband and Nelon's son, Krystal who was Lion's wife, Zan the strongest warrior, Lily the daughter of Po and Tigress, and Miracle the daughter of Tai-gee and his wife, Sarah.

**Phew! Now that I have mentioned everyone, let's get back to the story.**

It had been a while since Po had finally showed and told everyone that he was born a white tiger, since Lion told the group about the Lion Warriors, and since Tai-gee revealed to them that he was Tai-Lung. It was actually 15 years since all that happened. So here they were joking and talking as old friends then the 9 year old little Lily asked her dad a question.

"Daddy, how did all of you guys meet?" Every settled down to smile at the young white tiger. Po lifted her into his lap and said.

"Well, we just went through life and just met each other," the white tiger replied to his daughter.

"I know but exactly how did you meet? Like what was going on and every thing, the details." she clarified.

"I agree with her. You guys really haven't gone in detail about how you met. For instance, I really want to know how you met Tai-gee. That must have been something!" said Tigress. Tai-gee smiled.

"Quit it, sis." he retorted.

"But seriously speaking, you guys haven't gone into detail about how you all met each other. So the question is how DID you meet each other." Shifu asked. Lion scratched his head as he got up from his chair. He walked to the front of the room where everyone watched him. He pondered for a while.

"How DID we meet? I mean, it's been a long time. I'm not even sure if I remember who was the first to become part of the Lion Warrior family. Hmmm. Do you want to go in order or just all over the place?" Lion asked.

"In order," they said in unison.

"Okay. Let me think here. I believe the order was Krystal, then Po, then Nelon, then Krista's father, Tikal, Zeng, Mei-Ling, Tai-gee, Sarah, Saber, then Zan. Am I right?" he asked the team for guidance.

"Yeah," Po replied.

"Okay, but I first met Krystal. So now listen up as we tell the story of how we met." Lion said with a smile on his face.


	2. Lion and Krystal

Lion and Krystal

* * *

The hot sun seem to burn brightly down on the surface of the earth, but the air was cooling and refreshing. The majestic kingdom stood tall over the green plain near the northeast Mediterranean Sea. 8000 people in all and 1% of those people were criminals. Goats, jackals, lions, birds, and other kinds of animals were flooding the streets spreading culture and news. The ruler of this kingdom was my father, Zelon. He ruled very justly and treated his people kind. I, his only son, often went among the ordinary people making friends who cared about me and not the title connected to me. My nickname was often 'Leo' or 'Rat Cat'. It was interesting for them considering that I was a rat with the name 'Lion'. One of my friends was a wild little tigress named Krystal. The way we met was this. One day, I was walking alone down an alley. First mistake. Then suddenly, these two thugs surrounded me.

"Give us your money," one of them said. They didn't know that I was the prince and I knew I needed to keep it that way. Unfortunately, I was stubborn and refused. This was before I had my Lion Warrior powers. One of them grabbed my collar and pinned me to the wall. "We'll get that money out of you, one way or another."

"Then you're going to have to fight me." a voice from behind said. The two thugs turned around and saw a young tigress looking angrily at them. The two chuckled.

"You think you can handle us? I'm so scared." They dropped me and started walking to the female tiger. She and I quickly glanced at each other and I saw in her hands smoke bombs. I nodded my head ready to run. The tigress threw the smoke bombs to the ground and a screen of smoke surrounded the two thugs. While the thugs were coughing, I ran past them and ran with the tigress away from them. We ran until we bolted into her house and locked the door. We sat there trying to catch our breath.

"I think we lost them." She said looking out the window. She sat back down and looked to me with a smile. "You're lucky I was there to save your butt." I chuckled breathlessly.

"Yeah, I am thankful that you came. But I have to ask you, why were you carrying smoke bombs?"

"I always carry them. I know that this town isn't as dangerous as it is but I'm a little suspicious. I don't trust people easily." she said.

"Then why save me?" I asked. She lightly punched me on the arm.

"I may be suspicious but I'm not cruel hearted."

"But you trust me enough to let me in your house? Even though you don't know me? Man, you are a strange sort of kindhearted." I remarked. She smiled as she laid her head back.

"I'll take that as a compliment." By this time we had regain our normal breathing.

"But really thank you. Oh, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Krystal. I live with my uncle. He's only home at midnight. So what's your name." she said getting up from the ground. As I got up, I tried to come up with an answer. This was before I had REAL friends. I tried in vain to ignore it and act as if I didn't hear it. But...

"Hello," she said as she waved her hand in front of me, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Um... I'm a little...embarrassed by my real name. How about you just call me Xavier?" I said. It wasn't a lie. I really was embarrassed with my real name because everyone would bow and treat me differently. Krystal stared at me for a while and sat down at the table.

"Okay, so, Xavier you mind telling me why you're traveling through here?" she asked as I came over to sit next to her. I could easily see that she was 15 just like I was.

"I decided to get some fresh air. Where I am, I feel like a prisoner sometimes, but my father allows me to go out sometimes."

"Why does he keep you inside so much? It must be very lonely." the tigress asked. My rat tail moved from the ground to my hands as I picked at it. It was a sensitive topic for me.

"Well, you see I don't really go out for my own personal reasons. I always feel that I will never really be accepted by people so I stay inside most of the time." I replied. Back then I was trying to get sympathy.

"You won't," she said bluntly. So much for sympathy. "I mean that you will never Really be accepted by people. You can't just stay inside because you're afraid of not being accepted."

"But most of the 'friends' I know of, they just pretend to be my friends because of who I am."

"Why? Are you wealthy?" she said cheerfully. I looked at her with a 'really' kind of look. It was true that I was very wealthy but the fact that anyone would ask that so plainly surprised me. "I'm kidding, but I think you shouldn't be afraid of being social just because you get 'pretend' friends. I say keep looking. I mean you're a strong, handsome, cute, and brave person." she said. She realized what she said and blushed a little. I decided to play with her a little.

"One: flattery will get you nowhere. Two: if I were brave, you wouldn't have had to save me. Three: you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who I was." I shouldn't have said that. Krystal turned her whole chair towards me and looked me dead in the eyes, not flinching or blinking once.

"Well, that just brings up another question, Xaviar," she said putting emphasis on the fake name, "Who are you?" I looked into her eyes to see if she was going to be like the others, but I didn't find any of that pretending in her so I took the risk.

"I know that you will never believe me when I tell you this, but my real name is Lion, as in Prince Lion." I looked at her wondering if she was going to either believe or just laugh. Her eyes widen but she just looked away.

"That would explain the clothes you wear. Those are fancy clothing so that what made the bandits come after you. Next time make sure that you aren't as obvious as regular princes. But just because you're a prince doesn't change that fact that we are friends." I smiled and stood up to go out the door when she stopped me. "Wait," she said as she was blushing making me blush, too, "If you're free tomorrow, maybe you and I….and my friends can hang out."

"Okay," I said and from that day on we began to be great friends. Even my father liked her. Then later down in life when I was about 20, I asked her to marry me. She said yes. That's how Krystal and I met.

* * *

"I was not that lovey-dovey when you came," Krystal said turning away and folding her arms. Lion hugged her from behind and said.

"I didn't say you did," he said making her blush redder than her orange fur could disguise. They still loved each other after 600 years. "Anyways, that's how I remember it."

"But how did you meet my dad," asked Lily.

"Now that is a different story," Lion said.


	3. Lion and Panda

Lion and Po

* * *

I got my Lion powers one day in the middle of the night wondering the city streets. The Master came to me and told me I was chosen. After that I gave the power over to Krystal, for she was a good warrior, too. But since Platon, the hyena that threatened my kingdom, also had similar powers, I knew I was in a world of woe. He was much more experienced than me, so I offered to be a slave for the safety of the entire kingdom. My father died after I broke out to get my loved ones, and I gave the throne to someone wise and honest. I forget his name, though. Anyway, I ran away to train my butt off. During that time, I had helped more people than I intended to. I had to keep a low profile so I decided to go to China and hide for a while. There I made my first friend, Sumo-ti, Po's father. I worked right along side with him.

Sumo-ti, or his nickname: The Pure Blood Cat, was a laughable type. He also was the ruler of the Tak Ou Wan tribe, the place Oogway was born and raised. He took things that needed his attention seriously, but he was always one to be in a good mood. I was his personal adviser and that was a advantage for him since I had seen most of the world. And we were good friends, us and Oogway. At this time I was already 400 years old and Oogway was actually an abandoned orphan. Many people don't know that. He and I would usually train and spar with each other because, like Po, he had a strong fighting spirit. He was taken care of until he was 20 years old. Then he left to come to the Valley of Peace.

About 20 years after that, Po was born, but that was also the day that Platon and his first mech-gators found me and attacked the tribe. I gave Po and his mother and father the advanced-tech suit that made them look, feel, and even smell like pandas. They evacuated the tribe and ran to the panda village where they stayed for 8 months. Then Shen attacked and made Po go even further away from me. When I got back from staying away from Platon, I found Sumo-ti and his wife but they lost their baby in a radish cart and now they couldn't find it.

Now I understood the full situation of Platon's existence. So I went to where Oogway said he was and decided to try and make an army. This is when Tai-Lung was just about 17 years old. It was daytime, Shifu and Tai-Lung were training, and I met in secret with Oogway in the Jade Palace. I didn't expect his answer when I asked him.

"NO? What do you mean 'no'?" I asked when he refused to join the Lion Warriors. He just smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lion, I know that you think that I am one of the best, but I can't be one. I feel that the Master has another person in mind. I will still trying and help in ways that I can but being a Lion Warrior is not one of them. Go down into the village. See if you don't find a suitable warrior." That was all he said. As I walked down many the steps of the palace, I looked towards the bustling village. A chosen few and I can hear the Master's voice to us so I looked around to hear the Master direct me. I got nothing. I was tired and I went to this noodle shop where a young adult duck was about to close.

"Excuse me, sir. I know that you're closing but can I buy some food to eat?" I asked.

"Of Course," Mr. Ping said. I sat down to the table closest to the kitchen. While I waited for my noodles, I felt a soft bump at my knees. I looked down and saw a little baby panda with big jade eyes laughing back at me. I smiled and picked him up and said.

"And what is your name?" I asked the little panda not expecting an answer. Just then Mr. Ping came in.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to come out. His name is Po," he said. Just when he said that I heard the Master say,

"HE IS THE ONE." So I told the goose.

"Hey, I think I can help you with this little one. Free of charge. In fact, I'll help teach him." I said.

"You will? Thank you, sir. What is your name by the way?" he asked.

"Lion, and I think he and I will get along real nicely," I said as I smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back at me. I noticed something oddly familiar with his eyes. They were just like Sumo-ti's. I felt around the baby for the secret 'Zipper' and there it was. I pulled it down, got the suit off, and Mr. Ping and I were very shocked to find that Po was wearing a suit all along that made him look like a panda. Then I said.

"This is the missing kitten from the tribe." The little white kitten there reached for my nose. I smiled, put back on the suit, and said.

"Now he is your panda son." I gave the child to Mr. Ping and like that our unusual relationship started. Krystal and I taught Po everything we knew and then I let him become one of the best Lion Warriors ever. It was when Po was 13 years old that he went on the missions with me.

* * *

"My turn," Nelon the lion said excitedly. Everyone stared at him. "Well, it is." he said defensively.

"Yeah. Interestingly, Nelon was a bit different from any of you guys. For one, the way he and I met I nearly got a knife stuck in my chest." he said looking over to Nelon.

"I was young. And….idiotic. Besides, the way you came into our land was a bit unusual don't you think?" Nelon said.

"How is dressing up as a beggar worthy of nearly getting killed?!" Lion exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. So what happened?" asked Miracle.


	4. The Beggar and Nelon

Nelon and the Beggar

* * *

So Po is almost six at this age and I left him with Krystal and Mr. Ping. I wanted to look for another Lion Warrior so I went to the West of China again. I came across a deciduous forest with their leaves turning color because of the coming fall. I had heard about this dangerous land that was rumored to have the deadly Mong warriors. I decided to come in as a beggar rather than an extravagant prince. I went there and upon coming to the area, something sprang up from the leaves on the ground in front of me and held me tight around the waist. I didn't try to fight back yet because I didn't know what or who was my opponent. I looked carefully and my enemy was a big lion. He held a knife to my chest and tightened his grip, saying.

"What is your business here?!" I replied calmly.

"I am just a beggar in search for food." The lion's angry stare into my soul soften, and he released me. I brushed off the leaves from my brown cloak. The lion bowed at me and said.

"I am sorry for…stopping you. I am a little jumpy for enemies."

"Are you the guardian of the Mong village?" I asked. He stared at the ground.

"Well, kind of. I was…chosen to be here." he replied. I started to look him straight in the eyes.

"Your words say that you are fine, but your emotions say different. What's wrong with being the protector of a great village. You should be happy and proud." I said pretending to really care about honor. The lion sighed.

"I am out here because I am a outsider of the village. They won't accept me for who I am. I am the strongest of the men in there, but they mock me because I make them look bad and weak. So here I am trying to decide how best to deal with this. Maybe I should take revenge on the village itself and just lay waste to it." he said. In short clarification, he was another Tai-Lung only in the beginning process.

"Then don't," I said. He turned to look at me curiously. "If you do that, you'll just prove to them that they were right in judging you. You have to be stronger than their hate. And you don't hate everyone in the village, only the people who you dislike. There must be someone in there that you like." I said. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, yes but I doubt that she actually likes me. Her name is Suya. She's the most beautiful lioness in the entire world. But the problem is that she barely knows that I exist." He looked at me and laughed. "To think I was going to tell a complete stranger about my love life. Sorry, you hardly know me, too. I'm Nelon." he said shaking my hand.

"The name's Lion," I said. He looked at me strangely, "Yes I know. An Ironic name for a rat. But how about I solve your problem about the woman of your dreams."

"How?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything illegal or embarrassing to you. I just want to see how this girl is and how she is truly like. Like I say, a beggar can hear and see many things." I said. He looked at me strangely but finally said ok. So the both of us went into the village. The village wasn't much to write home about only that it was bigger than the Valley of Peace. We went to his small house. "You live alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather gave this house to me before he died. My parents are on the other side of the village. So I'm curious, how are you going to solve my woman troubles?" he questioned. I thought for a moment.

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Oh, 23, why?" I sat there for a while before getting back up.

"You stay here while I try and get some information for you. Where does this woman of yours live?" I asked. He pointed out the way to the house and off I was. When I got there, there was a loud noise coming from the house, like a party. I looked inside to see that there were about 20-30 men in there drinking and eating like...crazy. (**I was tempted to use 'like animals'**). I opened the door putting on my beggar act. I went around each table trying to ask for food each rejecting me. Then there was a big rhino who looked at me with an evil smile. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me over the room, saying.

"Go beg somewhere else loser!" I struggled to get up then a hand was offered to me. I looked up to see a warm smiling lioness helping me up. She led me to her room in the big house.

"Sorry for that. These men are here because they want to marry me. I keep telling them that I won't choose any of them so they stay here until I change my mind. I can't get them out. I am Suya by the way."

"Lion, and may I ask if you have chosen one person?" I asked. She looked away blushing a little.

"Well, there is this one lion that I really like. He's kind and strong and brave but he keeps avoiding me. Maybe he doesn't like me." She said. I stared at her then suddenly laughed at the irony of the whole situation. She likes him, he likes her, but because he is judged by them, she thinks he doesn't like her, and he thinks she doesn't notice him. Rather than increase the drama, I said.

"I think I know of this man you know. Is his name Nelon?" she nodded, "My dear, he does not avoid you. He avoids the people that won't accept him. He loves you, but he doesn't know that you like him." She seemed unconvinced.

"I'm sorry Lion, but I won't believe that until he has either told me himself or fought all these men away from my house." Suya said. I stood up to go.

"Then I will be back."

"Don't you want some food?"

"No thanks. I already ate." I said leaving her confused. So I went back and told Nelon the whole situation going on at Suya's house. He just sighed.

"How am I going to get those people out of there? I would need to be a invincible warrior." I just smiled as I coaxed him up to the house.

"Don't worry, you and I have this covered." I said. When we got there, the men were still partying and wild. I made a loud knock on the door. As we went inside, the whole room seemed to stare us straight down. I could see Suya in the corner wondering why I was here. I could also tell that Nelon was very worried. 30 men! How were we suppose to pull this off! I smiled as I announced in a loud voice.

"Alright people! The party is over. Time for you to get out!" The men laughed. The Rhino who had thrown me thundered in a loud voice.

"What makes you think that you have the power to even scare us?!" He threw a punch at me but I dodged it and grabbed his hand. I then whirled him about, throwing him out the door into the street. I unsheathed my metal claws and spoke.

"Who's next?" Nelon quickly got a sword as the others came at us. I clawed my way through the horde, and Nelon clashed and slashed his sword through their shields. 30 men defeated in four minutes. As I dragged the unconscious men out, Nelon went to speak with Suya.

"Hi," he said nervously

"Hi," she said amazed.

"Listen, I know that we've never really met before but I would just like to say, I ... Love you," he said unsure of himself. Suya looked at me.

"Hey, you didn't believe me so I had to bring proof," I replied. She simply hugged Nelon with tears in her eyes. A few months later, the day they got married was the day I made Nelon a Lion Warrior.

* * *

"Up to this day I don't know why you were in a beggar's cloak," said Nelon. Lion just shrugged.

"I wanted to attract the LEAST attention," he replied.

"So what about my father?" asked Krista.

* * *

**I'm trying my best to keep these descriptive and short at the same time. It's beginning to get more and more trying. **


	5. Lion and the King Thief

Lion and The King Thief

* * *

Tikal was a difficult person at first. He was actually a thief and a robber. Not really surprising for me, but he somehow managed to get his way to be the chief of the wolf tribe. Their tribe was just south of the Tak Ou Wan village. He ruled to his liking and swayed to the highest briber. Po was about 12 years old at this time, still not old enough to be on missions with me. I was sent by one of the nearby emperors to put a stop to this unrighteous king. I simply walked into the valley, having no disguise mind you, and I strolled down the streets. They were crawling with poor people and in corners I saw people stealing from people. I later learned that they were part of the same family! Anyway, I managed to slip into the wonderful palace and get into the courtroom. Tikal was judging a man who was accused of murder. Using my psychic powers, I knew the man was guilty. But after whispering to one of the man's family member, the murdering wolf was set free.

"No! He killed him! He killed him!" Cried a female wolf about Tikal's age. He was just 20 at that time, he hadn't been ruling for long. The crowd went into a rage. Tikal retired to his quarters walking like a true stuck up prince. Then a sinister idea came into my head. I quietly and quickly disappeared from the crowd and followed Tikal unnoticed. When he arrived to his chambers, he sat on the bed and threw a bag of gold into the air and caught it.

"Another day, another day to take sweet, sweet bribes." he said. Then it was my turn to play 'ghost'.

"So I guess saying that you have no conscience is an understatement," I asked from the shadows watching the wolf jump into the air. He drew a dagger watching all around.

"Who's there?" he asked, "come out you coward."

"Coward? Now that's where you are wrong my doggie friend," I said emerging from the shadows. "I don't have to even know you personally to see that you are an unjust, selfish ruler."

"How dare you call me that!" He said as he began to charge at me. I was about to end his life right there and then I heard a silent voice, the Master's voice.

"HE IS ONE OF US." My eyes went wide. I stopped Tikal's dagger with my hand and looked deep into his eyes. I saw no signs of redemption, but the Master is never wrong. I sighed and lowered Tikal's dagger.

"Look, I, for now, haven't come here to fight or kill you….yet," I added, "I have come to show you the error of your ways." I made it sound more like a burden for me than for him. He stepped back in a cocky attitude.

"Error of my ways? I'm a powerful ruler. I can buy off errors and command people to do anything I please and more. And why should I listen to you?" he asked as he tried to go for the door. I threw one of my metal claws at the door, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Because I'm the guy with iron coming out of his hands and much more." I said holding up my three metal claws. He slowly sat back on the bed, in fear. I crossed my arms and looked straight at him. "You know, I don't get people like you. You know, you are probably why people always think that wolves are thieves and robbers. Now I don't know all your history, but I've heard that you were and in many cases ARE a thief. How you got to be king is a plan that I don't even know how you managed to coin up. So how did you do it? Climb up the palace wall and threaten the previous king? Or put the king under some control that made him do your every command? HmMm! What was it?" I asked feverishly. By this point Tikal was no longer his cocky or scared self. He was looking at the floor with a sad look on his face. He finally shook his head.

"Like most people, you wouldn't understand," He said.

"Try me," I said reminding him that he really didn't have a choice. He finally sighed.

"I…didn't steal or take the throne. I inherited it. The previous king was my father," He said. That was unexpected. "I was the youngest out of the two other boys. My father and mother raised my brothers to be the best they could be. But they never really seemed to love me. Finally, when all said and done, my father told me to leave the palace because I was of no use to him. So I was on the streets, stealing what I needed to survive, and some other stuff. But when my mother, father, and brothers all died because of a plague, I was the only one still alive. And so, even though no one liked it, I was pronounced ruler. I take bribes because it really is just the criminal in me. Old habits die hard I guess." He said rubbing the back of his head. I stood there in silent awe. I could tell he was telling the truth, and it would make sense for how he got to power.

That, however, still did not excuse him from his actions. "Your father may have been unloving to you, but that doesn't mean that you have to be like him. You can break the cycle that your father put on the family. It's just your decision." I said. I helped him up taking him over to a mirror. "Come, I want you to see that wolf that was at the courtroom." Like magic, the mirror revealed a crying woman alone in a small room that looked like a basement. I used my psychic powers to understand her situation. Surprisingly, it was similar to Tikal's.

"You see, this woman doesn't have a family. The neighbors around her either steal from her or pick on her. That man that was killed was the only one who actually cared about her and took care of her. Now she has no one else to rely on. Don't you think that girl needs a better life?" I said. Tikal gently touched the mirror as he could now feel the woman's pain. Then he seem to feel the pain of other people that he judged unfairly. He balled his fist and turned to me. The change I saw in him was incredible. When I first met him, his eyes screamed of a lily-livered coward. Now, he stood before me a courageous and true man.

"Yes," He said. "Guard! Bring back the man who was tried earlier this morning and the victim's friend." Like that the courtroom was full to the brim. It was new to the people that the king should recall a trial. I stood on the right side of him. I looked at the wolf woman, who looked angrily at Tikal. Tikal rose again and addressed the people.

"My people," he started, "I have been a foolish king. I showed the same kind of corruptness and cowardice as of my father." He quickly told who his father was and the crowd was amazed. "Yes, I was a thief, a liar, a robber, and a coward. But I will now make my amends starting with this murderer and his family for murder and bribing a official judge!" With that he threw the money back at the wolves who gave him it. They were all taken away to the prison. I watched the wolf girl's eyes as they spoke amazement and relief. Tikal sat back on his throne as the crowd started to cheer. 'Long live King Tikal' Even the wolf girl was clapping with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, a guard touched her on the shoulder and directed her to the king's chamber. She was scared. What did she do? "Enter," Tikal said. Slowly the girl opened the door. I was resting in a chair next to the king who was sitting on the bed.

"Come, come in. Don't worry you are not in trouble." I said with a smile to reassure her. Tikal stood up a came close to the girl. His words were all jumbled up in his mouth as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I'm….sorry for the injustice that I served you earlier. I didn't realize how much the man meant to you. Can you forgive me?" He asked and winced as if she was going to slap him. But she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered. Tikal slowly hugged back.

"By the way, what is your name?" he asked.

"Jade, your majesty" she said quietly. Then Tikal became more nervous.

"Go ahead. Ask her." I said from the chair. Tikal began to blush.

"Um….Well, since you…don't have anyone to care for you….um….I was wondering if maybe... you would like to stay at the palace….with me...Us!" he quickly added that last part. Jade blushed as she smiled saying.

"I would love to." She said hugging him again. He seemed overjoyed because his tail was wagging faster and faster. I just sat there laughing. About ten months later, I told them who I was, on the same day they got married.

* * *

"AAAWWW! It's such a romantic story," Krista sighed.

"Yeah, for some reason I kept running into that. Don't know why," Lion said. Tikal smiled.

"And then we had you, and my life has never been better," he said hugging his daughter. The white tiger clapped his hands together.

"Okay now the duck, Dead Shot Duck, Zeng," Po said with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you found him before I did." Lion said.

"Yes, yes I did," Po replied.


	6. The Birth of Dead Shot Duck

The Birth of Dead Shot Duck

* * *

Lion was off at Tikal's village when I got to even know Zeng. So I was 12 and was staying home in the Valley of Peace with Krystal and my dad. Usually after my lessons, I would go outside and see if anybody needed my help. I was just seriously bored and the village kids never played with me so I decided to help random people. Not helping bandits mind you. Anyway. I was walking down the street to the bridge where this duck was just sitting there in a sort of daze. His eyes were half lidded and he seemed to mumble something. I could tell that he was like that because he was in the sun to long; it was a hot day. This was Zeng. I could tell that he was 10 years older than me. I walked up to him and asked him.

"Sir, are you okay?" He looked sharply at me.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just pass me by like the rotten people of this village?" He said annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything." I replied calmly.

"Hmmm, let me see. Oh I could need a drink, some food, or better yet a job!" he exclaimed at me. I was fortunate that no one was watching us or he would have made a scene.

"Well, maybe I can ask my father to get you a job in his shop." I suggested. He shook his head rapidly.

"I stopped serving people a long time ago. I try and help people and they just throw me up like bad noodles. What's the point of helping?" Zeng asked not expecting me to answer.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I replied.

"That's not an excuse anymore," He said, "Listen kid, I've been through what life has to throw at you and trust me you can't imagine what I've put up with." I got angry now. I turned to him and faced directly at him. I was angry because _he_ didn't know what _I've _been through.

"Try me," I said. Zeng sighed and finally said.

"I used to be a trained archer in the militia. The best of the best. I used to help people and protect all the citizen of this other village. Then the people all decide at once that I was too good for my own good. So they fired me as their lead archer and I've been wondering trying to help people when all I've been thanked with is hatred and anger and ungratefulness. You can't imagine how that is like." He said.

"I have to help people, too. Not only by protecting them but by serving them. I have to work at my father's noodle shop, help the elderly with their different chores, watch over some of the village kids while their parents are away at work, and when the Furious Five isn't there to help them, I have to defend the villagers. I have to do all of this while being called a fat, stinking, lazy, stupid panda. How do you think that helps my self-esteem? None." I explained. He looked at me with a very strange look.

"Are you the village protector? If it's not your problem, don't try and help. Why do you fight so hard?" he asked

"Because no one else will." I said. I stood back up and offered my hand to him, "Come on. I can buy you some dinner." He took my hand and got up to go to my father's shop. It wasn't that busy that day so I got him some juice and some noodles. As Zeng tasted the noodles his eyes widen.

"This is very very insanely good!" he said as he gobbled down the rest. I thought for a moment and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, I got an idea for your new job. You could be a super trained archer and fighter! You can be like a midnight type of hero or something. Wouldn't that be awesome!" Zeng looked at me and chuckled.

"I suppose that would be awesome, but what would I be called? The Fearless Duckling, or the Dart Gooser, or even the Masked Quacker?" he said laughing at the last one he said. I pondered for a moment and finally said.

"How about just Dead Shot Duck?" He looked at me. He considered the name for a while and slowly nodded meaning he did like the name. Then he shook his head, saying,

"But what about the Furious Five? Don't they protect the valley?"

"Not anymore. I heard that they were splitting up. So somebody is going to have to be the night protecter of the valley. And you seem able enough." I replied. He sat there to think about it for a while. Then he got up and said.

"You're right. I should be. Even if these guys are not going to thank me, I should do the right thing. By the way, I'm Zeng."

"My name's Po." I said and from that day on we became great friends. When Lion returned, he examined Zeng and made him a Lion Warrior. He was Dead Shot Duck for 5 good years. Then the new Furious Five came so there was a dilemma there. But then...

"I have exciting news!" Zeng came into the shop one day. He was up stairs where Lion was teaching me. "I just met THE Master Oogway and he wants me to be a servant at the Jade Palace!" I was overjoyed as Lion simply smiled. But then something dawned on me.

"But that means that you and I won't see each other again." I said deeply disappointed. Zeng seemed to realize the situation. I finally smiled and said, "It's okay. You should go. It's a great job opportunity."

"Oogway and I know each other so you won't have to keep many secrets from him. But make sure that no one but him knows that you are a Lion Warrior. In fact it would be best if you acted like a complete coward so they don't get suspicious. Be safe my friend." Lion said as he hugged Zeng. Then there was me. I was standing there knowing that I would have to accept it.

"It's okay Po. You'll see me for festivals. And maybe one day you can live at the Jade Palace." he said.

"Yeah, when pandas can fly. I'll miss you Zeng," I said as I hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you, too." He said. And then he went out the door.

* * *

"Technically, the day that you 'flew' was the day that you started to live at the Jade Palace." Zeng said. Po shook his head.

"Being propelled by fireworks does not count," He said, "So that's how we met."

"So next is Mei-Ling?" asked Saber. Lion nodded knowingly. "So what was my like mountain cat like?" Saber asked while hugging Mei-ling


	7. Stuck in Nowhere

Stuck in Nowhere

* * *

Meeting Mei-Ling was more of the way that I wanted than with the others. So one day when Po was old enough to go on missions with me, we went to the famous Lee-Dong academy that Po was telling me about. For once in my life I just wanted to see if some person was worthy of being a Lion Warrior. Of course, considering the other people that were Lion Warriors, the title really could go out to anybody. Anyways, Po and I went to the Lee-Dong academy. I remember the first time I met Mei-Ling. I knocked on the door, opened it, and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a massive headache while a mountain cat, standing above me, is apologizing.

"Oh I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. _Why is it that when it comes to meeting people, I always nearly get killed?, _I thought to my self. She slowly helped me up as I tried to stand straight.

"I forgot to tell you. She is also the best of the best," Po added. I glared. Yeah, now he tells me.

"To whom do I have the honor of meeting you?" she asked in a respectful bow.

"I am Po and this is Lion. We are just simple people coming to see the famous academy where Master Crane practiced," Po explained. I noticed that she looked sad for a moment but covered it up well by shaking her head. She smiled.

"My name is Mei-Ling. I doubt that Master Crane has mentioned me. Come in, come in. You are just in time for dinner," Mei-Ling said.

"I always am," Po replied rushing towards the food. When we went on these missions, Po wouldn't wear the panda suit so he went "all natural". The academy still had many students, and when dinner was ready, they rushed to the dinning hall. Po, Mei-Ling, and I went a private section of the school. After a while, I started to ask some questions.

"So Mei-Ling, I've heard that you are the new instructor of the Lee-Dong Academy. How has it been?"

"It's been okay. Though, I would like some action somedays," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see…people only come here for site seeing. In fact, we have more tourists come here than students attending here."

"But isn't that good so that people might actually see the school. I remember when it took 6 months just for tryouts." Po said.

"Ever since Cra-…Master Crane was chosen to be one of the Furious Five, people have really left this area. Nothing ever happens here! No excitement, no bandits, no nothing! I'm training these people just because of repetition. I just wish I could go somewhere else and not be trapped here! I'm just stuck in nowhere!" She shouted.

"So you blame Crane, too." I suggested.

"No! no! Well, maybe…I mean….(sigh)…ever since Crane was chosen, I've been wondering what is the true reason why I'm here. I mean it's not like anyone needs me, I guess. I just don't know what I'm suppose to do! I just want to be worth something. And don't say anything encouraging or I'll," she stood up for a moment balling up her fist. Then she sighed and unclenched her fist, "Never mind. I'm probably just bugging you. So what else do you want to see around the school? I can show you the very room where Crane used to sleep," she said, sarcastically happy.

"SHE IS THE ONE" the Master's voice whispered in my head. Po looked at me for a sign of approval. I nodded my head and spoke,

"Actually, we were wondering if you would like to take up a job offer. Don't worry it's nothing illegal. You see, we are a part of a group that helps people where ever we go, and I would like to ask you to join." She looked at me with a bemused smile.

"What does a white tiger and a rat have to offer that's better than here? Besides, it's not like you can give me any type of easy honor." she replied.

"Honor is how you look at it. Many think honor as a status of how much you can do. We judge honor in how much you care about others." Po said standing up walking over to Mei-Ling, "Let's say that you don't want to join. What are you going to to do here, repaint the walls? You want action? Trust me, we'll give it to you. We're not looking or craving for power like some secret sect." She held her arm.

"I don't know. I mean I do have many responsibilities. Finding a replacement is hard and-"

"We also meet a lot of handsome young men and boys on our travels," Lion replied.

"I'm in!" she exclaimed. Po shook his head as I relayed the entire details. As soon as the next day, Mei-Ling found a replacement and went out to train with us.

* * *

Tigress was chuckling, Tai-gee and the rest were dying laughing while Saber looked at Mei-Ling with an amazed and amused smile. Mei-Ling looked away with a red face.

"So let me get this straight. You only became a Lion Warrior because you were looking for a date?" Saber trying to contain a laugh.

"I found You, didn't I?" She tried to aim back at him in vain.

"Anyways, I noticed how well she was with a sword and then she became one of the Master Swordsmen," Lion said, "So, who's next?"

"It's Tai-gee's and, boy, do I want to hear this," Tigress said as she got up and sat closer to Lion to hear every word. Tai-gee shook his head in annoyance.


	8. Tai: Lung or Gee?

Tai: Lung or Gee?

* * *

Well, like I said Tai-gee and I met in Indonesia, but he also came from Africa. So to be less confusing this is what happened. So I'm long gone out of Po's life, Po defeats Tai-Lung with his pinky, and he goes away. Well, the Wuxi Finger hold actually transports the opponent to anywhere the person doing using the hold is thinking of. In Tai-gee's case, Po thought of Africa. How Tai-gee met Sarah is actually later in life. Anyways, Nelon was doing some work there and stumble over Tai-Lung. Literally.

"Ow!" Tai-Lung exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Nelon apologized.

"I'm lying right on the ground! How could you not see me?" Tai-Lung raged.

"You'd be surprised," Nelon joked. Tai-Lung tried to get up from his own strength but he couldn't. "You're hurt. Let me help you up. I can take care of you."

"Hmmm, let the person who just stepped on me take care of me. Hmmm!" Tai-Lung said sarcastically.

"Do you really have an option? I don't think you're going to find much help around here." Nelon pointed out.

"True, Okay I'll go. Just watch where you're going next time," Tai-Lung said as Nelon gently lifted him and carried him to his temporary house. Alex was already 20 years old and was helping his mother with the laundry; and sharping all the knives. I don't know why up till this day. Anyways Nelon carries Tai-Lung over to his house where Suya helps him.

"By the way, I didn't get your name. I'm Nelon." He said. Tai-Lung didn't know how far he was from the Jade Palace so he decided to play it safe.

"My name is….Tai-gee," he fibbed. Nelon knew he was lying but he decided to let it slide. So for a month Tai-Lung healed up and was about to go and take revenge on the Valley of Peace. When Nelon told him the story of the 'Prince', me. Tai-Lung welded up in tears and confessed who he was. It was from that time on that he wanted to be a warrior like Po, a true warrior.

"HE IS THE ONE," the Master told Nelon. And about a year later, Nelon made Tai-Lung a Lion Warrior and gave him a new name. Tai-gee.

"In my tongue it means, _one who finds purpose, _"Nelon told him. He then decided to go to Indonesia to help the people with their massive crime spree. He stayed there for about four months.

* * *

"Wait, so when exactly did Po and you get up and met him?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah, Lion, you never mention how you and Tai-gee met," Monkey added.

"Well, I can answer that," Po replied, "Do you remember when we just came back from defeating Shen?" they all nodded "Well, it was the day after that that I was reading the scrolls and came across the 'other' part of the Wuxi finger hold that mentioned the transporting of one's enemy."

* * *

So I'm in the Hall of Heroes, stressing out and pacing back and forth about where in the world is Tai-Lung. The very fact that he could still be alive was crushing my head.

"Po," Shifu said. I jumped and panted realizing it was just him.

"You scared me, Master Shifu!" I said.

"Po, you seem worried and very troubled. What's wrong?" He asked. I decided that telling him would not be the best for me or him. Mostly me.

"I'm just stressed because one of my family members. They're in trouble with stuff and I'm basically in the dark." I replied in a totally normal tone. Just then Zeng arrived with a message.

"Dragon Warrior there is a message for you from an old friend of yours," he said. Zeng and I talked in code. When he said old friend he meant there was a message from Lion. "He says that he wants to show you a new student of his that you may like."

Translation: Lion needs you to look at this new Lion Warrior. I looked at Shifu wondering what to do. If he said no I couldn't do much about it and Zeng would have to go.

"You may go Po. This trip may help you clear your head," he said. I bowed respectably.

"Thank you Master Shifu. The trip may take 3 days 'round trip," I replied and rushed off down the mountain with Zeng.

"Lion needs you because he said that Nelon spoke about this new Lion Warrior that he authorized. He said that he's in Indonesia," Zeng said making sure we were not heard.

"Why would he do that?" I asked

"I don't know but you better get going," He said. When we got far enough so no one could see us, I flew off in blinding speed down to Indonesia, using fire bending. About four hours later, I went underneath the sea so that no one could see me. I swam all the way to the shore where Lion stood right above me offering his hand. He got me out of the water and together we started to walk.

"So have you heard much of this new warrior?" I asked Lion. He shook his head.

"Nelon seemed to laugh when he mentioned this new warrior. I can only assume that he his someone that we don't expect," Lion said. So we walked into town; just a rat and a panda. The town was packed with bustling people walking up and down the streets. I looked to Lion.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Just a little further up that hill," he pointed out. On top of the hill stood a lone house with smoke coming out the chimney. When we went into the house-the door was open-we saw a large snow leopard standing over a fire making a sword. I caught my breath as I realized who it was.

"You must be the Lion Warrior Prince that Nelon was talking about. And the leader. Pleased to meet you I am-"He stopped as he turned around to see Po. His eyes widen and he went speechless. Almost simultaneously we said.

"Your a Lion Warrior?!" Lion was surprised.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, I used to be a terror and threat to his village. I still can't believe you are a Lion Warrior! That would explain why you could defeat me so easily." He said in pure amazement. I was still shocked.

"And to think, I was worried this day that you were going to threaten a village or something when I transported you. I can see you have change."I said. He sighed with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I was that idiotic, pious Tai-Lung who tried to take the Dragon Scroll by force. But then I stumble into the Lion Warriors and they have changed my life since." He looked me with apologetic eyes, "Drago- Po. I ask you to forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking when I first attack the very village that raised me up. I probably wasn't, but now I ask you to please forgive me." I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I already have, brother," I said," So what's your name now?" He winced at this.

"Tai-gee," he said with regret. I chuckled a little.

"It's fine, brother. You'll make a fine Lion Warrior," I said. Tai-gee nodded.

"Now let's talk more over food. I'm starving!" Tai-gee said. I laughed as Lion muttered under his breath.

"Only his 'brother' for ten seconds and he already acts like him." And like that, we were good friends.

* * *

"That's it? Huh. I was expecting more conflict and fighting," Stated Tigress honestly. Tai-gee glared with a smile at Tigress.

Lion spoke, "So who's next?" Sarah sighed.

"I'm going to regret saying this but it's my turn." the female snow leopard groaned.

"Oh that's right!" Miracle said excitedly, "I've heard you and mom always fuss and fight over the first time you met. So how did you guys meet?" Lion looked cautiously at Sarah and said to Tai-gee.

"If she so ever MOVES I'm gone like the wind!" he exclaimed. Sarah shook her head.

"Just tell them what happened." she growled with delightful playfulness.


	9. Princess Brat

Princess Brat

* * *

Unless your mother hasn't told you already, Miracle, she use to be a princess of the Ning-la empire, one of the largest empires in China! Her father had learned about us through secret rumors and spies so he asked us to do him a favor. Escort his daughter to the other side of China. Simple right? Yeah, I wish it was.

"Move faster you lazy pigs," Sarah said as she was carried on the shoulders of her servants.

"Actually, I'm a rat and Tai-gee is a…"

"I don't care what you are!" she replied to me harshly, "Just move faster." I groaned as we had to escort the stuck-up adult 'sweet' princess from the north of China to the very South. _Mother help me _I thought to myself. Luckily, Dead Shot Duck, Po, and Tai-gee were all bearing with me the same punishment. Misery does like company. So here we were only a quarter done with our journey. Po, in his untimely kindness, tried to make conversation.

"So…your majesty…Uh do you know where your father is sending you?" he asked.

"I won't reveal my business to a mis-colored cat," was her answer. Unfortunately, Tai-gee tried to defend Po.

"Hey, he's only trying to ask a simple quest-," was all he could say before Sarah threw a knife at his direction. Tai-gee quickly dodged and glared at the wickedly smiling princess. Her father had forgotten to mention that Sarah was a trained assassin. So not only was she annoying, but she was deadly annoying. How many daggers she had in that traveling seat, we didn't know…..yet. So far, we had nearly been struck by five, and I just knew there were others. Po tried again.

"So you're saying that you don't know," he asked innocently. The snow leopard princess stopped the servants and got out of the travel seat. She was beautiful, couldn't deny that, but for every time Tai-gee saw her, his eyes would widen. I couldn't understand that, for now.

"Listen, white tiger," she said in her extravagant and royal robes.

"Po," he added.

"Whatever, I do know where we are going, but the simple thing is that I don't have to tell you. Got it?" She finished. I noticed Zeng's ears perk up.

"I hear it, too," I told him. Tai-gee drew out his sword, I unsheathed my metal claws, and Zeng got ready. We waited until finally…a child bunny came out greeted us and jumped back into the bushes.

"Hearing things much? It's only a child," Sarah said.

"He's not the one I heard," Zeng said ominously. He turned around and shot his arrow right over the princess's head where another arrow was cut in twain. A group of boar bandits came out and charged at us. Tai-gee looked at Sarah with a smile.

"This is why your father called for us to escort you," he said. The fight was finished very quickly, but the servants ran away. So that left princess pain-in-the-butt in OUR care. _Grandmother help me_ I thought to myself.

"They broke the princess brat's mobile throne," Dead Shot said.

"I will travel on my feet. I'm okay with it," she asked. She suddenly tried to runaway, but she bumped into Tai-gee.

"I'm sorry, princess, but we can't have you running off like that, " Tai-gee said as he held her tight. She struggled but it was no use. I groaned.

"So how are we going to make it there? With lady daggers here we can't really get to the south unnoticed," I said. Sarah threw another dagger at me. I glared at her. "HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS DO YOU HAVE?" I shouted at her smiling self.

"More than you think. So exactly how do you suppose you get me to the south of China unnoticed," She said.

"Not only that but we also have to make sure that she doesn't run away, again," Po added. I thought for a moment until a wicked smile came to my face, which must have frightened Sarah because she started to back up closer to Tai-gee.

"Where is the closest town?" I asked Po.

"About five more miles." he replied.

"Then I have an idea of travel for the princess," I said with a smile.

* * *

Lungs were not meant to scream this loud and for this long of time. My idea of travel for Sarah had one setback, we couldn't cover her mouth.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BARBARIANS! I AM A PRINCESS, I AM ROYALTY, I AM-"

"Getting on my nerves!"I interrupted. The idea was to 'contain' the princess. This involved tying her in ropes and being carried on Tai-gee's shoulder. I rubbed my head as the princess squirmed in Tai-gee's arm. With legs flailing in front, Tai-gee had some trouble holding her.

"Stop it! I might accidentally drop you! Or on purpose," Tai-gee said quickly. Sarah seemed to subside for a moment. I led the way with Tai-gee directly behind me and Po and Zeng trailing along. Sarah pouted for a long time.

"You know, you guys don't have to escort me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she said. I stopped the line, thinking about what she said.

"Actually, though it pains me to admit it, she's right. Between the attitude, the trained killer certificate, and her smarts, I assume, she really can take care of herself. So my question is why did her father ask us to escort her?" I asked looking at her for an answer, she was turned around for questioning. She looked as clueless as I was. "Ah well. We're near the town where we need to get her some new clothes. And I personally dub Tai-gee as the overseer of the princess." the rest quickly agreed as Tai-gee groaned. Near the town, he untied her and said.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do so let's get something clear. One: it's useless to run away so don't try it. Two: you have enough money for a simple dress," he said as he began to put on his mask and full body disguise.

"Why do you disguise yourself?" she asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" He answered back, "Now let's go." They went to the nearest clothing store. Surprisingly, she didn't take as long as I thought. When she came out of the clothing store, Tai-gee was awestruck. She was wearing a purple vest that had a beautiful flower pattern on it with dark jade pants. Sarah giggled a little at Tai-gee's face and patted him on the cheek.

"Don't look at me too long Tigie," she said. Tai-gee winced at the nickname and sulked all the way back. When they got back, the rest of us were surprised.

"Huh? So I guess that we don't have to tie you up again?" I asked. She came up to me with a knife to my throat.

"No, but if you ever do, you'll find this knife inside your throat. Get it?" she said. I wasn't scared but I simply nodded as she lower the dagger.

"Spoiled royal brat," I muttered. She quickly threw a dagger at me. I dodged it and shouted, "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" With that we started on our way again.


	10. Princess and I

The Princess and I

* * *

"So wait. You had to tie her down just to get moving?" Monkey said as everyone was laughing. Sarah steamed in the corner.

"Yes, and I can tell you that it wasn't pleasant," she said.

"That was the only way to make sure you didn't escape!" Exclaimed Lion.

"Where were you when you did this?" asked Shifu to Po

"Remember that time when you guys said you were on a mission but you were actually on vacation for 3 weeks. Yeah, it was during that time," Po said painfully blunt. Lion and the others looked at the Furious Five and Shifu accusingly.

"You lied to him just so you could get a vacation?" Tai-gee asked. Shifu shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Miracle spoke up again.

"So how did you guys get along?" asked Miracle.

* * *

If it weren't for your father or Po, I would have lost it. The trip was a long journey and we had about 2 weeks left to travel so we were half way there. Princess Sarah seemed to cool down for a bit. A Bit. She seemed to warm up to us making it possible for us to actually get along, especially to Tai-gee. Soon we were at this private drinking pool and we decided to rest. As we were drinking, Po asked a question.

"So Sarah do you know why we are traveling down to the south of China?"

"Oh for the love of Pete, Po, even I'm getting sick of hearing that," I commented.

"Oh calm down rat. I can answer for myself. To answer your question Po, I do not want to talk about it right now." Everybody groaned "what?" asked Sarah.

"You see, Po has a way of being repetitive so he will keep asking the question until you answer. We're groaning because we have to hear it." Dead Shot said. Sarah looked sadly at the ground.

"Sarah," I said for the first time calling her name, "you okay?" She nodded and had her mischievous smile on her face.

"Aww, is someone worried about me? I feel so cared," She said teasingly. I grumbled shaking my head, but Tai-gee was actually worried. In the night, Sarah woke up, went to the other side of the fresh lake, and looked at the moonlight sky.

"Is there a reason why you are up this late, or early, which ever comes first?" Tai-gee asked from behind Sarah. She yelped and panted holding her chest.

"Tai-gee don't do that!" she scowled. Tai-gee ignored it and sat next to her.

"So why are you out here?" he asked again. She looked at the surface of the clear water.

"I'm just thinking about what I've done over the past week," she replied

"Let's see: nearly tried to kill us several times, tried to escape, gave us a lot of lip, threaten to cut off Lion's-"

"Yes that!" Sarah interrupted, "I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that say it again," Tai-gee said boasting.

"Yes, you heard me! Look, I'm just not comfortable around new people. That's why I was acting so…mean towards you guys because I thought that you were just like everyone else, pretending just to like me at the threat of being decapitated or… castrated," she said. Tai-gee looked at her uneasily. "I'm kidding! But with you guys you have the guts to not be afraid of me."

"So wait. People are afraid of you because you're a kick-butt trained assassin royal princess, as my brother would say? I wonder why?" he asked rhetorically. Sarah smirk at him. "Look, we don't fear you, except probably Lion. You know, there are times when I think you guys have a competition on scaring each other. Anyways, we are starting to like you, and you're not that bad." He said unconsciously placing his hand on hers.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he said. They both realized where their hands were. They pulled away from each other nervously chuckling and blushing. "Um… I'm going to go…back to bed."

"Wait," She said before she could think, "um could you just stay here…a little longer. Just so I can be safe."

"When have you ever been worried about your safety?" Tai-gee asked jokingly. Sarah chuckled as Tai-gee sat back down and close to Sarah.

"How did you know that I was up?" She asked out of the blue.

"Well, Po never really sleeps so he saw you get up," he answered. This was not the last time they would sit close next to each other at night. Another week into our travel and now even Sarah and I had gotten along. As we were around a campfire one night, Sarah got curious.

"Tai-gee, Dead Shot, why do you wear disguises when you're around other people? Why aren't you like Lion and Po?" she asked.

"With me, I have another identity as a servant in a different part of China. For Tai-gee," Dead Shot paused for a moment and sighed, "he's the infamous Tai-Lung." Sarah gasped.

"You mean the criminal of the Jade Palace who tried to be the Dragon Warrior, by force?" she asked in surprise. Dead Shot nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No offense, but you weren't really giddy-happy to see us remember?" I reminded her. Sarah just let the new information sink in as Tai-gee went off to a secret area. He was alone until...

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. Tai-gee sighed as she sat right next to him.

"You're the last person I was expecting to find me," Tai-gee replied. They sat in silence for a long time.

"It must be hard, being one of the most hated people in China."

"THE most hated. You don't know the half of it. Every time I think that I can trust certain people they run away in terror when they see me. That's why I mostly stay in Africa where most people don't know me." Tai-gee said sadly.

"Hey," Sarah said placing her hand on Tai-gee's cheek, "I'm not running away, and I'm not afraid. You are kind of like me, only willing to help people. Unlike other people, I will stay." she said. Tai-gee smiled as he touched her hand on his face. Their eyes locked and they slowly moved towards each other. They soon were kissing each other and for a long time, too. Finally they pulled away. Sarah's face soon changed into a face of terror. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She got up and ran away. Tai-gee this time didn't bother to chase her.


	11. Who's getting What?

Who's getting WHAT?

* * *

"Wait two questions," asked Tigress, "One: why did she leave? and Two: how do you know where and what they were doing?"

"Well the answer to your second question is that Tai-gee and Sarah both told me their accounts. So I put them into one to give a more accurate account," Lion said.

"So why did you run, mom?" Miracle asked Sarah.

"That is the first question and is about to be answered," Lion replied.

* * *

The following morning Tai-gee walked in silence in front and Sarah was in the far back very quiet. Po, Dead Shot, and I were all nervous and worried. Tai-gee looked like he was stabbed in the heart and Sarah looked like she was about to break out in tears. Finally I had had enough. "Okay, I give. What's wrong with you two?" I said stopping the line. Tai-gee and Sarah just stared at each other.

"You're going to have to ask her that." Tai-gee said with a heavy heart. Sarah just lowered her head. Po lowered his head, too.

"It has to do with where we're going, doesn't it?" Po said. Sarah suddenly looked at Po with surprise.

"How do you-"

"Lion and I have been to this part of China before. About a week's journey, there's a palace….with…a king. And I know that in recent news…the king has been looking for a bride for his…prince son." Po said slowly. Everybody looked at Sarah.

"An arranged marriage. That's what you were sent here for?" I asked. Sarah nodded slowly. Tai-gee walked closer to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Because I love you," she whispered, "I don't want to be with anyone but you. But I have to marry this prince for the sake of the empire, and my father." Tai-gee hugged her back.

"It's alright I understand," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said weeping.

"So there's a prince south of China?" I asked Po. He nodded. I pondered this because something just didn't seem right. The last week went by so quick that none of us remember it. It was just filled with misery. We finally got to the front gate of the kingdom. Tai-gee looked at Sarah and kissed her for what he thought was the last time. The doors slowly opened and to our surprise there stood Sarah's father with a smile on his face and a bunch of guards with him.

"Father what's going on," Sarah asked.

"Well that's up to you. The prince gave me a question for you to answer. Will you marry him?" he said simply. Sarah looked at Tai-gee and looked back to her father.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't." she said, "I love someone else." The aged father snow leopard reached into his pocket. We were ready to attack if he tried anything drastic. He pulled out… a ring. He walked over to Tai-gee and Sarah and joined their hands together.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," he said, "You may…"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?! What about the prince? The arranged wedding?" Dead Shot asked.

"There is no Prince is there?" I asked Sarah's father who nodded, "that makes more sense. When Po said that there was a prince here I knew he had to be wrong. This part of land is already own by your father. He conquered it a couple of weeks ago. What I don't know is why did you set this up, and how did you know that Sarah would love Tai-gee?"

"You see, one night I had a vision of a voice saying "TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER ON A TRIP TO THE SOUTHERN PART OF YOUR KINGDOM. THERE SHE WILL FIND-"

"A GOOD HUSBAND TO WED TO FOREVER" I finished.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," I groaned. I finally understood the situation. The Master had gone behind my back and setup a wedding for Tai-gee to ease his heavy heart. _Right now, I bet he's laughing, _I thought to myself. I shook my head as Sarah spoke.

"Um where were we?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said. With that Sarah and Tai-gee kissed each other as the guards and the people cheered.

"How did you get here before us?" Dead Shot asked Sarah's father.

"I had Sarah follow a longer route to here. Aren't they a beautiful couple," he said as the two continued to kiss each other. I smiled but Po whispered to me.

"Um… you know that now Tai-gee is going to want her to be a Lion Warrior, right?" My smiled fell.

"Aw man!" I shouted.

* * *

"And that is how they got together and how we met Sarah," Lion said.

"Wow, it's interesting what you can miss in just three weeks," Tigress said.

"And till this time I am happily married," Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Tai-gee.

"And till this day, I'm still hunted down by her like Tigress trying to play "run from the Tiger"with me," Lion said.

"Now what about Saber," Mei-Ling asked. Lion and Po rubbed the back of their heads.

"Actually, neither me, Mei-Ling, Nelon, or Zeng know how you guys first met. You only introduced us." Tai-gee said. Po looked to Saber.

"It's okay," the tiger said, "You can tell them."

Lion sighed, "Saber was a…"


	12. A major misunderstanding

Major Misunderstanding.

* * *

Saber was actually a… killer. He had killed this man in the eastern part of India. Po and I were sent to go and find this murderer. This was about a month after Sarah and Tai-gee got married, the same day that Po went away to 'visit that family member'. The Master wanted to get man. That was all the instruction I was given. I knew that this would probably be a go and kill mission. These were very rare but not unusual. I tried to make sure that the others didn't know about this. I was ashamed about these kinds of deeds. I took Po along with me because I needed to make sure that he understood this task. So we finally got to the town. There were wanted signs with Saber's picture all over the town.

"Are you sure that we have to kill him?" Po asked hoping not to do this. I sighed.

"Unfortunately, this man is said to be a killer so there is really no other option," I replied sadly. We started to look for Saber in the forest. We looked all over.

"We'll never find him," Po said sitting down on a rock. The rock moved and reveal a secret cave in the mountain.

"I think we found him," I simply said. We went down the cave neither of us needing light. Unlike most caves, this cave was air and allowed light to enter very easily. We looked all over the cave until we finally came to a little room where there clothes and some food with torches to light the room.

"This is the cave alright. The question is where is he?" I asked. Po's ears perked up. He turned around and stopped a sword being swung at him with his hand. It was Saber.

"I think I found him," Po said letting go of the sword. But Saber swung again trying to strike Po but he failed.

"You are not taking me!" he shouted in fury.

"You are coming with us. Dead or alive," I said unsheathing my claws. Saber tried again to attack but he failed.

"I will not go, not now! Now when I can prove my innocence," He said as he swung his sword. I stopped it.

"What do you mean you are innocent? You admit you killed a man, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but accidentally," He replied as he drew back his sword, "He was going to rob a woman and in the fight between us, I kill him."

"HE IS THE ONE" I heard the Master's voice again. I groaned. _Great, now I have to defend the guy I was sent to kill. _I thought to myself. Just then we heard shouts and screams in the town. All of us ran outside to see a horde of bandits attacking the town.

"You want to prove you innocence? Now's the time," I told Saber. We ran down the hill to the village and soon were fighting the bandits. The villagers were afraid of Saber so I said, "He is innocent and I can prove it, but right now he's your savior." We defeated the massive horde of bandits. While Po started to stack the K.O. bandits in a pile, I explained to the village what happened. With that settled they accepted Saber as their protector.

"Thank you for believing me," Saber spoke to us sincerely, "Ever since I killed that man, I never felt the same. And I don't think I will. By the way, what is your names?"

"I am Lion, and this is Po," I replied, "and you're welcomed. And to think I was sent to kill you, and now you're the protector of this village." I looked at the sword which he still held. "You are also pretty good with that sword. Any normal person would have died when attacked us in the cave."

"Yeah, I have had some training, not to the point where I am an expert," he replied. _hmm that gives me an idea _I thought to myself.

"How about you travel with me for a while and meet some friends of mine. I think you'll like them. Po?" I motioned to him. "I need you to rally up all Tai-gee, Nelon, and Mei-ling. I have a very interesting offer for them." With that Po blasted off to get the others while Saber stood in awe.

"You are one of the Lion Warriors?" He asked.

"So is he," I said pointing at Po's flight direction. About four hours after I made Saber a Lion Warrior and briefed him on what we did, the gang came in. "I'm not sure if everyone has met each other so I'll introduce everyone. This is Tai-gee, Nelon, Mei-ling, and Saber. All of you are Lion Warriors and each of you have a unique ability of swordsmanship. Now I believe that you guys can further increase your abilities by binding together and becoming Master Swordsmen. How about it?" I asked. They all looked at each other for a moment. Nelon spoke up.

"I agree."

"Me too," Tai-gee said.

"Me three," Mei-ling said excitedly.

"Me four," Saber said.

"Four strong warriors separate, four invincible swordsmen together," I said.

* * *

"YOU WERE A WHAT?" The group exclaimed. Saber groaned.

"Is that all you guys heard?" He asked rhetorically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His wife asked. Saber looked into the beautiful eyes of Mei-Ling.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me," He said shamefully. Mei-Ling held his hand.

"I will always love you," she said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"AWW! So sweet. NEXT!" Lion said dramatically. Mei-Ling and Saber groaned.

"Me," Zan said. Everyone looked at him and then back at Lion.

"Yeah you have to explain how the strongest, biggest, most powerful Lion Warrior spirit ends up into a small, well he use to be small, boy," Mantis said taking into account that Zan was as tall as Tigress now. **(And ducks don't get that big). **Lion nervously scratched his head.

"Well, this is how it went." he sighed.


	13. A Caged Beast

The Caged Beast

* * *

Samson was like I said a Lion Warrior spirit, or energy. You see, in order to get Lion Warrior energy, you have to pry it out of a lion. It doesn't hurt the physical lion, though. Anyways, when we pried this one out, it was the strongest of all of them. But the first time we got it out it couldn't be controlled. It was stronger than any of us so some how Krystal and I managed to get Samson into a cage where he couldn't break out. This was way before there was even a village there, so it was about 200 years ago. 200 years later, not only do I figure out that Zan is there and an entire village, but that also Samson's cage is about to break. I urged the king to evacuate the village while I got Nelon, Tai-gee, Saber, and Mei-ling. I couldn't have Po come because I needed a safety net. Anyways, when we got the entire village moved out, I sent Mei-ling to make sure that every one was out. Then it happened.

**RRRooooooaaaaarrrrrr!**

I heard the roar of the mighty beast. I said to Saber, Nelon, and Tai-gee, "Make sure that your guard is up. This is the most powerful Lion Warrior spirit in the world! He makes me look like a weakling." Suddenly, I heard a rush of wind coming forth and I turned to see the huge lion Samson. Samson was as tall as the Jade Palace building and was as strong as 5,822 cannons put together; and that was just the strength of his paw! His deafening roar erupted again leaving us to cover our ears. "Tai-gee, Nelon, you attack him on the sides! Saber, you come with me," I commanded. Tai-gee and Nelon each made a house-sized fire and shot it at the massive lion. He didn't flinch. He just used his tail to swat them away. Saber and I secretly came up from the back and ambushed him from behind. This is what we did last time to capture him. He shook his mane hard and we came off like water on a fall. I smashed through two houses on my way down.

I got back up and started to command all the elements at once. Earth on my right, fire above me, water below me, and a fist of air on my left. I then started to make a ball of lightning and charged straight at Samson. All at once I used all five elements in one punch. I stood there until the smoke cleared. When it did, Samson was still standing there with what seemed to be an evil smile on his face. He knocked me far out, smashing into five houses.

"Ow," I groaned feebly. Just then Mei-ling came rushing in.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Generally, when a guy smashes through five houses at 100 mph, he's not okay," I answered sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we aren't winning," She said as she helped me up.

"Are the villagers okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but the king says one person is missing. His son!" she exclaimed. My eyes widen as I was gripped with horror. I had just used my best move on Samson and I knew that neither of us could really defeat him.

"Well, make sure that Samson doesn't destroy anymore buildings until I find that boy," I commanded. She blasted off, and I quickly went to search for Zan. I looked everywhere and anywhere. Finally I found him standing with his knees shaking in the middle of the open path. He was scared because Samson started to come this way.

That was it. I couldn't let Samson kill Zan, so I used a power that was rare for a Lion Warrior. I stood in front of Zan and combined all the powers (water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, mental powers, my metal claws, super strength, super speed, etc.) I had into one blast. It was called "The Lion's Roar".

It is dangerous because it leaves a Lion Warrior vulnerable, powerless, and exhausted for two minutes. The earth roared and rumbled as I shot the blast directly at Samson. It hit him dead on. I fell on my back completely drained, but as the smoke cleared, I saw Samson was still walking towards me. I closed my eyes, desperately hoping that I provided Zan enough time to run away. As Samson was about to crush me with his paws, he stopped at a voice.

"Wait!" Zan said. I opened my eyes and down at my feet to see a little duckling standing there protecting me. It was Zan! "Please don't hurt him," he pleaded.

"Why?" Samson said, his voice booming over the plains. I could see Tai-gee and Saber looking to each other. Yes, the savage, gargantuan beast could talk. "Why do you defend him? You know nothing of this man and how he treated me," he accused. At this moment I regained my strength.

"When we got you out of that lion you came running towards us and were about to attack us." I answered back. Probably not one of my best decisions. He growled for a moment but then quieted down.

"I was scared, and you were the only one there." he said. It finally made sense to me. Most Lion energies are like newborn lambs. They are very afraid of everything and everyone, and only trust the first person they see. But since Samson was so big when we first saw him, I thought he wouldn't have that problem. An understanding seem to finally connect us, and I apologized for imprisoning him.

"No, I am sorry. Even if you didn't understand at first, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I would even go to hurt innocent people if this little one didn't stop me," he said with a smile as he gently patted Zan on the head. Zan hugged his huge paw. (Remember he's HUGE) I was in a world of laughter. Laughing at the fact that I was so scared that I was blinded by this little thing. Then I heard the Master's voice again.

"HE IS THE ONE," he said. I shook my head with a smile.

"You have a lot of THE ONEs, you know that?" I replied to him.

"SUE ME," he answered back. This only made me laugh more.

"Can I keep him?" Zan asked sweetly.

"Sure," I said laughing in my own little world. Then that world started to disappeared. I slowly started to become aware of my surroundings and where I was. My laughter turned into a surprised expression. I saw Tai-gee, Nelon, Mei-ling, Saber, and even Samson looking at me with bewildered looks. Then I remembered what I said and my eyes widen. Then as if by magic, I came up with an excuse that was both logical and persuading. "Come on, think about it. The world's most powerful Lion on our side. No one will know because he'll be in a child. Plus, we can't just set him free, put him back in the cage, or find anyone that he'll like otherwise. So there really is no option. So…" I patted Zan on the head, "You can not only keep him but be apart of our team." The little duckling cheered as the others smiled.

"Po isn't going to believe this," I said chuckling.


	14. The Final Story

The Final Story

* * *

"And I still don't," Po answered as the story finished.

"Well that's all the heroes. We all met each other a year later. Then several years later, I got into that prison and you guys found me, and my life keeps getting better and better," Lion finished.

"Aw! You're making us blush," Viper said as the room went up in laughter, except Tigress. She quietly slipped out and went to the Sacred Peach Tree. She looked up into the stars and silently cried.

"Of all the people you should be the one the happiest. Why are you saddened," Po asked as he came up the hill. Tigress jumped for a moment.

"Po! You scared me! You're starting to act like someone I know," Tigress said with a smirk looking at the annoying angel Marcus. Marcus only smiled, but Po sat next to her.

He replied,"That didn't answer my question. Why are you sad?" Tigress frowned and hugged Po tightly.

"I'm….I'm just so sorry," she whispered. Po sighed.

"Tigress, we've been through this. I've always have and always will forgive you. I'm more worried about what if I made a mistake," Po replied.

"It's just every time I hear some story about you my mind just goes back to that first horrible time I treated you," Tigress said still hugging Po. Po's tiger tail wrapped around Tigress.

"Then forget those memories. I love you, I forgive you, and for both, I always have and I will always," he said with a smile. Po kissed Tigress on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. They parted and Tigress and Po stood up holding hands.

"I just wish I could make it up to you," Tigress said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lily shouted coming up the mountain. She jumped into Po's arms and hugged him tight. Po smiled and said.

"You already have," Po said smiling. Tigress smiled too, but Lily was confused.

"Already did what?" she asked. Her dad laughed.

"You'll find out when you're older," Po said

"Okay, so can we go eat?" Lily said excitedly. Tigress and Po smiled as they all went down the mountain. Lion stood at the door of the kitchen to welcome them in.

"Everything go well?" Lion asked.

"Yes, yes it did," Tigress said as she held Po's hand. As they went inside, Lion looked up into the sky. The Lion Warriors were very powerful, but he knew that there were other Lion Warriors among the stars. In distant galaxies and far universes, he knew that the Master had given some other creatures the same powers he had. He knew, but that was a different story. Right now, he had to eat with his family, his Lion family.

**The End**

* * *

**You get the idea. I'm expanding the Lion Warrior story to other regions of the far off FanFiction universe. Until I figure out another KFP story, I will be writing in other themes. Until we meet again, May the FanFiction be with you. (Come see the new Teen Titan story: "Legend of the Beast" coming soon.)**


End file.
